themadonnafandomcom-20200214-history
Blonde Ambition (album)
|- ! colspan="2" style="text-align:center; font-size:90%; border: 0px solid #cccccc; color:#4b4b4b;"|Singles from Blonde Ambition |- | colspan="2" style="text-align:left; font-size:85%; font-weight:normal;"| # "Like A Virgin" Released: 14 February, 2005. # "Papa Don't Preach" Released: 30 July, 2005. # "Frozen" Released: 10 November, 2005. # "Like A Prayer" Released: 20 May, 2006. # "Vogue" Released: 13 November, 2006. # "Express Yourself" Released: 22 June, 2007. |} Blonde Ambition is the debut studio album by American recording artist Madonna, released on August 18, 2005, by MGA Records. Madonna worked with all famous music producers such as Max Martin, Rob Fusuri, Stuart Price, Mirwais Ahmadzaï, Bloodshy & Avant, Demo Castellon, Hannon Lane, The Neptunes, Danja and Dark Child Blonde Ambition was an immediate and massive global success, topping the charts in then record-breaking 40 countries across the world, including Australia, Russia, Canada, France, Germany, United Kingdom, United States. It became the world's top-selling album of 2000s decade. Sales of the album stand at 57 million copies worldwide, twelve million of those being sold in United States, becoming 2nd best-selling album of all time and best-selling female album of all time. All six singles have topped the charts in the United States and attained number one positions in more than 40 countries. All six singles also topped the Digital and Airplay charts, making her the first artist ever to have six number-one singles in the Airplay chart. This album also declared Madonna officialy as "Queen of Pop" and biggest "Female Superstar" of all time. With the song "Vogue" becoming the singer's fifth number-one single from Blonde Ambition, Madonna has become only artist in the chart's 53 year history to amass five number-one singles from one album after Michael Jackson achieved the feat with his album Bad between the years 1987 and 1988. It is also the only album ever to have 6 songs on top in the Billboard Hot Dance Club Songs chart. All six singles from "Blonde Ambition" have topped the Adult Top 100 chart and also all six have topped Mainsteam Top 40 chart, both more than any other artist in each respective chart's history. The singles also allowed Madonna to have an unprecedented 139-week long streak in the Hot 100's number one, as well as a 85-week top-ten streak on the Airplay chart, more than any other aritist before. Madonna also has the most number-one singles (six) from one album to top the Canadian Hot 100. All singles combined have approximately sold a total over 100 million copies worldwide aside from the album. It's also the only album who was three year a top in over 35 charts, becoming another Gunniess Record. Blonde Ambition debuted in the number one on every market around globe, becoming first album ever who do that, including the Billboard 2000. In the United States, Blonde Ambition sold 1.808 million copies in its first week – the largest first week album sales in 50 years; an estimated 2,500,000 copies were sold on Amazon in two days of its first week at a price of 25,78'/'''30.00$ becoming most expensive album selling of all time. As of October 2011, worldwide sales of the album have reportedly exceeded 55 million copies, though this figure has been disputed. The album received very favorable reviews from music critics, who commended the album's lyrical content and Madonnaa's musicianship and vocal ability. However, others criticized its use of formula. The album was a immense-commercial success, topping the charts in over 40 countries worldwide, including the United Kingdom, Canada, Germany, Ireland, Poland, Australia, United Kingdom, Japan, China, Argentina and Switzerland, more than any other artist. In the United States, it peaked at number one on the ''Billboard 2000 for 139 weeks becoming best charting album in the history, while also topping the Pop Albums chart for 82 weeks. Blonde Ambition was the best-selling musical release of 200s decade and helped revitalise lagging sales of the United States and UK music industry. Critics speculated on the nature of its success with audiences across the world and viewed its reception in the U.S. as a shift away from the overtly sexual and sonically bombastic status quo. In 2006, the album won 8 Grammy Awards, right after Michael Jakcson who won 10 Grammy awards 1988. All six singles from Blonde Ambition, "Like A Virgin", "Papa Don't Preach", "Frozen", "Like A Prayer", "Vogue" and "Express Yourself" gained her vast international success, topping the charts in over 40 countries for more than 80 weeks, giving her another history record. Every single had sold over 10 million copies worldwide, becoming best-selling singles from one album in the history of music. And the best-selling single from album was "Like A Prayer" who sold over 30 million copies, becoming best-selling single of 21st century, and one of the best-selling ones in the history. The album won 8 Grammy Awards, include Record of the Year, Song of the Year, Album of the Year, Best Pop Performance, Best Female Breakout, Best Female Album, Best-Selling Album, Best-Selling Album, Best Pop Album of the Year. Album also has ranked as first of the 2000s decade, and in last 40 years. Rolling Stone ranked it number one on their list of 1000 Best Albums of the 2000s decade. In October 2009, NME placed it at number one on its list "1500 Best Album of the Past 20 Years". The album also goes in Guinness Book of Records as Best-Selling, most downloaded, best ranked female album in the history and many other records. Madonna is also the only artist who had six number one singles on top in over 40 countries worldwide, making it another Gunniess World Record.'' Blonde Ambition'' got a name mega-successful-chart-topping album. Also album goes Diamond in over 10 countries, making it best-diamond-charting album of all times. The album is also best female selling album in UK, US, Australia, Europe of all time, and also "Blonde Ambition" is best-selling album in UK of all time. Background and Development The album was recorded at Power Station Studio in New York at a quick pace. Rodgers enlisted the help of his former Chic band mates Bernard Edwards, who was the bassist, and Tony Thompson, who played drums; they appeared on several tracks of the album. Rodgers decided to be the guitarist, when Edwards requested him to do so, in exchange of their help. Madonna wrote all songs by herself, without any help. Jason Corsaro, the record's audio engineer, persuaded Rodgers to use digital recording, a new technique introduced at that time. The cover sleeve and images were shot by Steven Meisel. Madonna wanted the album title and the cover image to make provocative link between her own religious name Madonna, as the Roman Catholic title for Jesus' mother Mary, and the Christian concept of the virgin birth. She then find all most famous music producers and create masterpiece album. In interview 2006 with Ellen, Madonna said that she loves this album so much, she put so much emotions and a lot of hard working. Along with Rodgers, Consisting of dance-pop oriented music, the songs also incorporated New Wave. After its release, Blonde Ambition received positive reviews from the critics, but and a immense commercial success. It became Madonna's first number one album on the Billboard 2000, while reaching the top in over 40 countries becoming the best-charting album in the history. The Recording Industry Association of America (RIAA) certified it diamond for shipment of ten million copies across the United States. Worldwide it has sold over 57 million copies worldwide, becoming one of the best-selling albums of all time. And best-selling album of 2000s decade, and also best-selling album for past 30 years. And it's also ranked as best-selling female album in the history of music industry, and second best-selling album of all time. Legacy Stephen Thomas Erlewine noted that Blonde Ambition is the album where Madonna truly became "Madonna the Superstar"—the endlessly ambitious, fearlessly provocative entertainer that knew how to outrage, spark debates, get good reviews—and make good music while she's at it." Mark Savage from BBC stated that Blonde Ambition is the album which cemented Madonna's reputation as the "One and Only Queen of Pop". Similarly, Sal Cinquemani from Slant Magazine said that with the album "Madonna made the transition from pop tart to consummate artist, joining the ranks of early icons like Michael Jackson and Prince." Regarding Madonna's influence on the record industry and younger and older artists, Debbie Gibson's then manager Doug Breitbart commented: "Madonna has bring the new meaning in pop music a fierce-sexy-glamorous-electro pop style. She has a very youth-oriented, up, bubbly, fun sound." The global success of Blonde Ambition marked the first time Madonna entering the Guinness Book of World Recods in its 2007 edition, where she was dubbed as the most successful singer of this decade and most successful singer in last 30 years. The album also held the record for number one in over 40 countries. Blonde Ambition was also the world's top-selling album of 2005 and it's 2nd best-selling album of all time with sales of more than 57 million copies worldwide, and also best-selling female album of all time. Packing The album cover, shot by photographer Herb Rittens, is one of Madonna's most recognizable pictures. It features a picture of Madonna from the neck up. The main colors in the picture are gray, white and various shades of blue to reinforce the album's title. Madonna positioned herself in an elegant pose while wearing pale make up with red lips, tilting back her neck in a swan like pose. Jeri Heiden, who was working at Warner Bros. art department, was given the task of editing the photos and making them compatible for appearance in an album cover. She had to work with a total of 60 rolls of photos, each of size 35 mm. Heiden ordered about 30 to 40 test prints from Ritts' studio and made recommendations based on it. Several images from the photo shoot were considered for the album cover. The final photo was selected by Madonna, Heiden and Jeff Ayeroff, creative director of MGA Records at that time. After the final photo was selected, Heiden commissioned two different versions of the album cover. The original image was taken in black-and-white, and Heiden experimented with a variety of treatments of the photo, to go along with the album's title, and finally arrived at the blue toned, hand tinted version of the image. but Madonna said that she want the blue version and they do like that. The LP and CD album cover is a cropped image of a longer picture including torso, more of which is seen in the cover of the cassette tape edition, and was also included as a fold-out poster in the initial pressings of the LP. A poster of Madonna, mirroring the cover art, was included within the vinyl versions of the album. The back sleeve and the booklet inside featured the song titles in Heiden's own handwriting. About cropping the image for the cassette and the vinyl versions, Heiden said: "I think the image became more interesting cropped into a square—and at that time we always started with the album cover configuration. It was like she was floating—her clothing was not visible. She took on the appearance of a marble statue—Goddess like. In the vertical cropping you see her leather jacket and the wall, and it becomes more typical, editorial, earthly." Track Listing Charts and certifications Year-end charts | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| Certifications |} Category:Albums Category:Blonde Ambition Category:Madonna Category:Number One Albums Category:Mega-successful albums